En Tus Manos
by kmi.del.antro
Summary: Porque se sintió en sus manos, completamente inerme, durante toda su vida. Pero no quería dejar de estarlo, porque era lo único que le impedía desaparecer por completo. MxM Serie de mini historias musicales.


_Hola!_

_jeje, hace tiempo que quería intentar algo como esto..._

_bueno, estos serán hartos cortos sin relación ninguna entre sí... bueno, sí, serán coherentes y seguirán una historia, pero en una de esas a veces me pego un salto temporal cuático y los dejo a todos locos cuando de tener 20 pasan a tener 13 o algo así --___--U_

_con todo, creo que el último será su final... como suele ser, creo... asdad como sea ¬¬_

_ah, sí... algo MUY importante. Como me gustó la idea en 4 Ever 80's, voy a usar música para los capítulos. Y para ser original, voy a usar (redoble de tambores...hola? hay alguien?) Música Chilena y Latinoamericana, Quizá Española, pero el caso es que va a ser Música en Español *-*_

_...ta-daaaa..._

_**Disc: **Death Note no es mío... ahora si alguien me lo quiere regalar no me enojo_

_**Advertencia: **Yaoi. Lemon. Creo que esas dos palabras sobran y bastan. No muy explícito el lemon y algo corto además porque es medio raro este fic... digamos que es como el hermano "especial" del que suelen leer xD_

_**Música *-***_

_**Casino** con el tema de labanda sonora de Promedio Rojo, **En tus manos**_

_**Link: **http: // www. youtube .com/ watch?v=KVKnL-yLYSM&feature=related (sin espacios, ya tu sabe)_

_a Leer *-*_

**

* * *

1. Desaparecer**

Y lo vio por tercera vez. No supo cómo, pero pudo reconocerlo todo. Quizá por su aroma, quizá por su cabello, quizá por su forma de caminar. Jamás le interesó tampoco. Sólo supo que era él, y que debía seguirle. Le vio a su lado, tan ajeno y lejano como una persona cualquiera, pero aunque ni siquiera pudo verle bien el rostro logró adivinarlo bajo las gafas ahumadas y la capucha que disimulaba sólo en parte su melena. Era él. Sencilla y llanamente.

Se detuvo. Sintió que aquella persona se había llevado su capacidad de respirar con ella, con su paso rápido y su cabeza gacha, a pesar de lo cual se podía adivinar su porte europeo mal disimulado. La gente, en aquella avenida tan transitada, le esquivaba al pasar, empujándole a veces con el hombro para llamar su atención, pero poco o nada conseguían. Sencillamente el mundo había dejado de girar para aquel joven de lentes extraños. La mayoría sólo renegaba con la cabeza y seguía con su camino. Otros derechamente le insultaban. Pero este hombre no avanzó.

Y finalmente, sintió la urgencia que dos años de búsqueda y decepciones le habían arrebatado, mientras la figura se perdía en el gentío. Se volvió hacia atrás, apenas le veía ahora entre tantas cabezas de gente sin rostro ni importancia alguna. Sólo una barrera corpórea entre él y su objetivo. Y con lentitud exasperante, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido para sus extremidades, comenzó a avanzar. La gente, en dirección contraria, le empujaba y golpeaba, retrasando su cometido, pero el joven no se detuvo. Desesperado, empujó a un par de serios ejecutivos, sin siquiera detenerse a disculparse. No había tiempo para ello. Y la figura que perseguía avanzaba sin impedimentos, mientras el mundo se confabulaba para detener el avance del otro joven. Y, en un momento, aquella otra figura se volvió hacia su perseguidor, alertado quizá por un involuntario grito de llamada. Y ya no quedaron dudas.

Era él o era su fantasma. Pero el caso es que estaba frente a ese hombre una vez más.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

La primera vez había sido el conocerse, no hay mucho que decir al respecto. Congeniaron, es verdad, fueron amigos, eso por descontado. Pero duró poco, otras cosas se encargaron de separarles aquella vez. Y se despidieron, uno de ellos se quedó atrás agitando la mano hasta que la melena del otro desapareció por la fría calle de aquella ciudad del norte.

Sobre lo que pasó después, tampoco hay mucho que decir. Quien siguió adelante siempre estuvo solo, intentando no volverse y con la frente siempre erguida. Y una sombra de incertidumbre pendió siempre acerca del futuro de aquel otro que se quedó agitando la mano en señal de despedida. Y sobre el futuro de este, poco hay que contar. Trabajos varios, muchos relacionados con lo ilegal pero nunca a mayor escala. Todo lo que involucrara movimiento no estaba en su radio de acción. Quizá por recordar que la última vez que realmente se había movido por algo este algo se había marchado sin ver sus lágrimas al despedirle. Quizá por no saber que aquel otro también había sufrido en aquella despedida. Y no estuvo solo, o quizá no del todo. Amigos iban y venían, una vida ficticiamente normal llegaba cada cierto tiempo para rescatarle de la monotonía. Pero la necesidad implícita de la búsqueda que había dejado pendiente por cobardía o por pereza siempre le mantuvo atado a la soledad.

La segunda vez, en cambio, es algo digno de atención. El escenario, también una transitada avenida, la misma de hecho, pero unas calles más abajo. Un hombre solitario se cruzó con otro solitario. El reconocimiento, las sonrisas y finalmente aquel sentimiento dormido aflorando una vez más. Pero esto último no quedó en palabras, sólo un abrazo entusiasta. Dos muchachos eran aún en ese entonces, pero muchas cosas habían pasado para sus cortas edades.

Un par de tragos, un par de historias y ya uno le juraba al otro no volver a dejarle ir. El otro no replicó.

Ya varias horas más tarde los abrazos se hicieron más frecuentes y duraderos, los impulsos liberados por el alcohol desatándose de una vez en ambos. Y las palabras vanas dieron paso a las de afecto, los abrazos a las caricias disimuladas. Y estas a las descaradas, torpes como los adolescentes que sólo hacía un par de años habían dejado de ser. Un desliz, como lo llamó uno mientras subían las escaleras a una habitación de un motel sin especificar, mientras el otro le arrinconaba en el descanso para dar el primer beso de la noche. Y no el último ni el más apasionado.

Las sábanas les acogieron sin queja, aún entrelazados. Ambos se desesperaban al sentirse, cuando las ropas se desperdigaban por la habitación rápidamente al ritmo de sus respiraciones cada vez más superficiales. El viejo catre crujía al ritmo de sus cuerpos, y los jadeos reemplazaron a las palabras que en un momento les parecieron tan necesarias. Enfebrecidos por la tibieza de las manos del otro recorriendo su cuerpo, ambos dejaron de pensar el en futuro. Y en la fina línea que separa a los amigos de los amantes.

Sus manos hallaron pronto un miembro tenso al cual asirse, y sus gemidos se fundían con el bullicio de una ciudad en movimiento. Torpemente, como cualquiera sin experiencia alguna en materias amorosas, se acariciaron mutuamente, lento en un principio pero aumentando el ritmo a medida que el otro le demandaba ir más rápido sin siquiera saberlo. Palabras y sonidos salían de sus gargantas entre dientes sin control alguno a medida que la intensidad aumentaba, y aquel que una vez se había despedido con un nudo en la garganta dejó de existir en su propia mente. Sólo estaba aquel otro, tan sólido y real, mientras él se diluía en un caos elusivo y evanescente. ¿Cuántos más habrían o ya habían estado en la vida de aquel solitario?, se preguntó con un deje de amarga lucidez en su delirio apasionado. ¿Con cuántos había ya jugado? Pero finalmente todo ello dejó de tener sentido al abandonarse a aquella sensación de desaparecer en el otro, en aquel joven que, para sus afiebrados sentidos, era mucho más que él mismo.

Contrario a lo que esperó, en aquellos ojos no hubo miedo al entrar en él. Sólo aún más deseo. Lo que confirmó sus temores de no ser el único, ni el primero, ni el último. Y continuó con sus caricias, con sus embestidas y con sus roces, al constatar que ya le daba igual. Era tarde para abandonar aquel abrasador sentimiento de insignificancia frente al otro, mientras la amistad se fundía lentamente con la obsesión, la curiosidad y el deseo. Y cayó vencido sobre su pecho al acabar, sólo pensando en retenerle como no lo había hecho en aquel primer encuentro.

Pero sus manos, laxas e inermes, no evitaron que aquel otro se deslizara silenciosamente de su lado al llegar la mañana, tomando sus ropas dispersas y observándole dormir tranquilo como nunca mientras se cubría con ellas. Una vez más debían separarse, lo sabía, y esperaba que aquel pudiese entenderlo como él era incapaz de hacerlo mientras sus pasos se alejaban por el corredor, inmune a la resaca, al dolor, al cansancio y a los remordimientos.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Y nuevamente aquella tercera vez. Ese que había despertado solo un día corriendo por la acera atestada de gente, intentando en vano alcanzar a su fugitivo pasado reciente. Y este, advirtiendo su persecución por un llamado involuntario, quizá, o por algún curioso mesmerismo que mantiene unidos a aquellos que se aman o creen hacerlo, se volvía hacia su perseguidor con los labios entreabiertos y expresión neutra.

Sólo unos segundos de mutua contemplación fueron, uno alzando una mano como si así hiciera menor la distancia que les separaba, o como si pudiera asirle como no había podido en el segundo encuentro. Y lo ficticio de aquella falsa certeza se confirmó cuando aquel otro, que siempre iba un paso adelante, aquel que le había hecho desaparecer una noche, fundirse en él, no ser nadie mientras aumentaba la distancia, sin importarle siquiera un semáforo en rojo, aceleró el paso, esquivando vehículos y avanzando a toda velocidad, intentando escapar al parecer de su persona.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo, sin importarle que el objeto de su desesperación no quisiera acercársele, el otro joven continuó su avance implacable, apartando a gente que a cada segundo se le hacía más y más insignificante. Tal y como aquella noche hacía ya un par de años, él se fundía en la nada, el mundo desaparecía, sus anteriores anhelos y motivaciones perdían sentido mientras le seguía, esquivando vehículos que le parecían los mismos que el otro había esquivado antes, solo que con ahora tenían la sola intención de impedirle llegar a su objetivo y anhelo, a su amor y a su obsesión, a su remedio y a su enfermedad.

La distancia aumentaba, la desesperación le ganaba, pero continuaba obligándose a seguir. La angustia de un segundo en el que su figura se perdía en la multitud le espoleaba a continuar antes de desanimarle, sabía que el dejarle ir una tercera vez sería alargar su sufrimiento inútilmente. Y la urgencia olvidada se convirtió en fuerza, la agonía del no encontrarle más en lucidez. Y al llegar a la esquina en donde aquel otro había desaparecido, supo encontrar su camino por un callejón sucio y estrecho.

Derribó un basurero de aluminio, el sonido retumbó en su cabeza un segundo antes de perderse en el sinsentido en el que se iba convirtiendo el mundo al oír unos pasos desesperados allá delante. Y finalmente encontró el fin, una pared desnuda en el que el otro intentaba en vano encontrar una salida. Y sus ojos se encontraron una vez más después del maldito par de años, unos velados por las gafas oscuras, los otros por sus lentes extraños.

Ambos al tiempo descubrieron el rostro. Y aquel que tanto había anhelado ese encuentro no pudo evitar retroceder un paso ante el espectáculo que se desplegó ante su vista. Una marca de madurez surcaba el rostro tan conocido, aquel que aún en sueños llamaba su nombre entre jadeos. Sólo que este era de carne y hueso, y sangre y vendas manchadas.

Pero era él, después de todo. Y el resto era superfluo.

—Mello…— dijo, y aquel nombre le supo a gloria dirigido a otro que no fueran las paredes desnudas de un cuarto de mala muerte.

— ¿así me querías ver, imbécil? — replicó el otro, una mirada asesina brillando en sus ojos mientras aún evaluaba posibles escapes. Y quien una vez fue dejado atrás comprendió que la humillación de su rostro marcado era de lo que estaba huyendo. De haber perdido y tener un recuerdo grabado en la piel acerca de su derrota.

—así o muerto, intacto o como fuera. Sólo quería verte. — le espetó, alerta para no dejarle escapar. No otra vez.

Y ese que siempre logró escabullirse se adelantó con seguridad, amenazando con un arma a ese que era el único que podría hacerle dudar una vez más, tal y como hacía dos años, e incluso en aquella primera despedida.

—no tienes carga, lo sé. — musitó quien le seguía, sintiendo el frío cañón hundirse entre sus costillas. Al mismo tiempo que la tibieza que aún despedía el cuerpo de quien había buscado inconcientemente desde hacía tanto, volviendo sobre sus pasos, siempre a esa misma avenida. Y el aludido, repentinamente, apuntó a un lado, disparando cinco, seis, siete, ocho veces, las balas tintineando al rebotar contra el concreto y el sonido de los disparos resonando en el callejón.

—ahora no la tiene. — replicó el hombre, para luego tirar el arma inservible a un lado. Con carga o sin carga, seguiría siendo inútil para huir de su perseguidor en esta oportunidad, sobre todo al constatar que no sería capaz de escapar una segunda vez, tanto por su condición física como por aquel a medias incoherente sentimiento de seguridad que aquel joven le despertaba.

Y se dejó caer en los brazos del otro, vencido por la fatiga y las múltiples heridas que cortaban su cuerpo quebrado, vencido una vez más. Sólo que ahora la sensación no era de derrota abrumadora. Era un vago bienestar y descanso momentáneo.

Y aquel que desapareció por completo durante años aún no sentía ser de nuevo. Pero ya no importaba si aquel por el que había renunciado a ello estaba una vez más junto a él.

* * *

_... continuará, en serio :B_

_y no, no abandonaré el resto de mis fics, pero estas inspiraciones repentinas es mejor ordenarlas en un solo saco_

_este fic es el saco xD_

_nos leemos y me comentan qué les parece con un review, de esos que mueven el mundo :D_

_Adieu!  
_


End file.
